Crash
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: Just a small piece about what Shannon went through immediately following the crash of flight 815.


_After watching 'Exposé', my love for lost was rekindled. Sorta by the fact of seeing Shannon again. She was always one of my favorite characters and I always thought she had a lot of potential. Anyways it inspired me to write a small drabble about what happened to Shannon right after the crash, because we never got to see how Boone found her or vice-versa._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have and never will. SO GET OFF MY BACK!**

Crash

The engine whirled just to the left of her as she stood idly. The waves of heat emitting from the wreck were almost unbearable, they hit her every three seconds and took her breath away, making her feel like someone was smothering her with a pillow.

People were scurrying around her like ants. People she didn't know. People she didn't want to know. People who were scared and bleeding and broken, people just like her.

Her hearing was dulled, the roar of the plane engine clinging to life sounded more like a whisper, later the doctor would tell her it was do to the crash, the loud noise of the plane tearing apart had left most people with less than perfect hearing.

She'd noticed the blue ocean, shimmering like sapphires under the midday sun, as she crawled to her knees. She'd noticed the powder thin sand that caked her legs and found its way into her skirt as she found balance on her own two legs.

When her eyes focused, really focused for the first time all they could see was red. Blood and fire mixing with the beach and water, jagged metal pieces and smoky clouds sullying the natural beauty of the island.

She was confused, and lost. Shocked at what she had just experienced and terrified at what she might if she survived longer than the few minutes that passed as her thoughts became clearer.

The soft skin on her lips was dry, and cracked as her mouth opened wide. She screamed. Screamed because of what she was seeing. Screamed because of what she was thinking. Screamed because she was all alone.

She drew a long breath in, the air like cement rolling down her throat. As she let out the second bellow, she remembered she wasn't alone. Her brother was with her, or at least had been on the plane.

He was the one who blew their chance to sit in first class.

Another raspy breath reached her longs and this time she yelled his name, her mouth wide and her hands clenched into fists at her side. He would be calm in this situation; he always seemed to do the exact opposite she did, and since she had absolutely no idea what was supposed to happen next, he definitely would.

"Boone," she yelled again over the wreckage and carnage. When no answer came, she drew another breath and screamed again and again and again, until her throat was almost raw.

What if he hadn't survived the crash? She remembered going down, her body pressed tight into the back of the seat. He had pushed the oxygen mask over to her and helped her put it on, what if he didn't get a chance to put his on?

With one final yell, her knees buckled from beneath her and her body flopped like a rag doll into the sand. Her breathing was heavy, and every intake burned her nostrils and throat.

She gasped for air as she reached into her pocket, and realized that Boone had her inhaler.

Her heart began to pump faster as she frantically drew in deeper breaths and her hands were gripping the sand, trying to hold up her body. Everyone seemed to be dashing by her, too preoccupied to notice her dilemma. All the sounds around her seemed to be transforming into one big moan as her panic increased.

"Shannon!"

Her head skewed to the side, and her eye twitched, was someone calling her name?

"Shannon!" she heard it again and through her foggy vision saw a familiar form run into focus.

He fell to the ground in front of her and attempted to sturdy her with his hands on her shoulders, "Shan, are you okay?"

"Where were you?" she wheezed, tears peeking at her eyes.

"I was looking for you and I saw this lady collapse. I started doing CPR on her until a doctor came and took over. Then I had to find pens for him," He explained as her breathing slowly regulated.

"Pens?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing for a moment, "You left me to get pens?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I was just trying to help."

"Help me," she tried to yell, her voice still raspy, "help me."

Boone shook his head in confusion, "Shan, are you—"

"I don't know what to do," she announced to him, tears running down her cheeks as her body started to shake, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Shhh, its okay," he pulled her closer, hugging her reassuringly.

"I don't want to die here Boone," she divulged honestly, her bottom lip trembling, "I don't want to just be another statistic in the body count."

"We'll be okay Shan," he told her as he smoothed her blonde hair, "We'll be fine, we survived the crash, and we're not going to die here."


End file.
